Detenção Inesperada
by Grace Black
Summary: Em meio a um trabalho de poções Draco e Harry acabam ganhando uma detenção. Detenção esta, que trará muitas surpresas a estes eternos rivais.


**Título**: Detenção Inesperada  
**Autor:** Grace Black  
**Beta:** Mônica Black/ Ly Anne Black  
**Categoria: Challenge NFF Maiol/2010 **(Need for fic), Slash, R, HP6, Draco/Harry  
**Advertência:**HP6, slash, Drarry,  
**Capítulos:** : One-shot  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Em meio a um trabalho de poções Draco e Harry acabam ganhando uma detenção. Detenção esta, que trará muitas surpresas a estes eternos rivais.

**Detenção Inesperada**

A manhã havia nascido cinzenta, e pelo teto do salão principal de Hogwarts, os alunos podiam prever um dia de chuva.  
Harry acordara cedo. Tivera um sonho que o acordou assustado, do qual agora nem se lembrava, mas que fora suficiente para fazê-lo perder o sono. Levantou, tomou um banho e desceu sem esperar Rony ou Hermione para tomar café. Agora sentado ali na mesa da Grifinória, na metade de uma torrada com geléia de amora, ele observava o céu. Teria aula nas estufas aquele dia, se a chuva que ameaçava cair realmente desabasse, aquele não seria em nada um dia muito feliz.  
Ainda era muito cedo, e não havia quase ninguém no salão principal, mas a atenção de Harry foi retirada do teto encantando quando ele ouviu um assobio de alguém que acabava de entrar pelas portas de carvalho.

Draco Malfoy parecia particularmente de bom humor àquela manha. Assobiava uma musica qualquer enquanto se dirigia à mesa da Sonserina.  
Seus olhos passaram por Harry. O cinzento encontrando os verdes. Não se cumprimentaram, apenas reconheceram a presença um do outro no salão.  
Suas simples presença lhes incomodava. E nenhum dos dois era capaz de admitir a inveja mútua que sentiam. Draco tinha o desprendimento que Harry às vezes desejava para si, e Harry tinha a natureza exuberante que Draco ambicionava.

Iguais e opostos ao mesmo tempo.

Aos poucos o salão foi se enchendo de gente. Os amigos de Harry chegaram para lhe fazer companhia no desjejum, enquanto os sonserinos rodeavam Draco.  
Mais um dia em Hogwarts, era o que pensavam todos. Mas os dias em Hogwarts nem sempre são normais, e certamente guardam muitas surpresas.  
_A primeira aula de hoje é Poções. – Hermione disse conferindo o horário. – Melhor irmos ou chegaremos atrasados.  
_É o professor Slughorn, ele não vai brigar com a gente por alguns segundos de atraso Mione. – Rony disse enquanto revirava os olhos. A mania de organização e eficiência de Hermione logo pela manhã era algo que os amigos tentavam evitar.  
_Nós somos monitores, Ronald. Temos que dar o exemplo. – ela disse e apertou o passo.  
_Iiii, ela já está te chamando de Ronald a essa hora da manhã. Hoje vai ser "o dia". – Harry cochichou com o amigo.  
_Nem me fala. Vou ficar bem longe dela hoje. Ou talvez eu lhe dê um chocolate.  
Harry gargalhou.  
_Com certeza Rony, vai melhorar o humor dela.  
_Depois da "Grande TPM" de dois meses atrás, eu tenho um estoque de chocolate em que eu me proíbo de comer. Eles são exclusivos para fazer a Hermione Feliz.  
_Bom, não deixe ela saber disso.  
_Pode deixar Harry, sei ser discreto quando quero.

Chegaram à sala de aula e todos já estavam se acomodando em seus lugares. Slughorn ainda nem havia chegado.  
Como sempre sua bancada da frente era formada por Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ernesto McMillian. Na última bancada, ocupada por Draco Malfoy e a Corja Conserina, altas gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas. Malfoy deveria ter soltado alguma piadinha de mau gosto sobre eles, já que os risos eram acompanhados de olhares cheios de humor voltados para a bancada de Harry. Mas como sempre, não se deixaram abater, ignoraram os sonserinos e começaram a organizar os caldeirões e ingredientes que usariam naquela aula.  
_Bom dia, bom dia. Hoje vamos fazer um trabalho diferente. Não será individual, será de dupla, e eu irei sorteá-las. Vocês precisam se socializar mais com os colegas.  
Os sorrisos dos alunos da sonserina desapareceram. Socializar com pessoas fora de seu habitual círculo não fazia parte de suas vidas.  
As duplas formadas pelo sorteio de Slughorn foram as piores possíveis. Zambini e Hermione, Draco e Harry, Rony e uma Corvinal.  
Harry pegou seu caldeirão e se dirigiu para o fundo da sala como se estivesse indo de encontro a uma forca. Realmente aquele não seria um bom dia.  
_Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui Potter. Não é porque você é o novo queridinho do Slughorn que eu vou deixar você dar ordens neste trabalho. Eu mando e você obedece.  
_Caso você não tenha reparado Malfoy, eu sou o novo gênio de Poções, então porque é que você não cala a sua boca e se coloca devidamente no seu lugar, ou seja, no esquecimento do hall da fama.  
Malfoy não gostou nada do que Harry havia dito, e Harry também não, mas era a única coisa que ele sabia que desgostaria o loiro. E Draco só não retrucou porque Slughorn pairava por perto para vistoriar o inicio do preparo da poção.  
Harry já estava estressado o suficiente sem ter que agüentar as porcarias vindas do Malfoy. Sentou-se de mau humor ao lado do sonserino e começou a arrumar os ingredientes do dia para a Poção Alicomatizante.  
Em silencio começaram a trabalhar. Harry escondeu da melhor forma possível seu livro de poções dos olhos de Malfoy. A última coisa que ele queria era o sonserino descobrindo sobre o Príncipe Mestiço.  
Começaram a trabalhar, e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Cada um seguindo as instruções do livro. A situação só se reverteu quando o Príncipe Mestiço indicou um movimento diferente do livro padrão.  
_ O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Draco questionou vendo o movimento anti-horário que Harry fazia ao invés do horário que o livro indicava.  
_Trabalhando na poção.  
_Seu idiota, você vai estragar ela, está fazendo errado.  
_Malfoy, eu faço a minha parte e você faz a sua. Entre nós dois quem tem mais chance de estragar a poção é você, não eu.  
_O movimento é horário Potter, não anti-horário.  
_Malfoy...Eu...Sei...O...Que...Estou...Fazendo. Você entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?  
_Eu entendi, entendi que você quer ferrar com a poção e depois jogar a culpa em cima de mim. Só que eu não vou deixar isso acontecer Potter.  
_Merlin, nem todo mundo é sacana como você Malfoy. E eu não vou colocar a culpa de nada em você. Agora fica na sua, e me deixa trabalhar.  
_ Eu já disse que não recebo ordens suas, e você está cortando essa raiz de sabugueiro errado.  
_O meu livro diz para cortar em fatias grossas, então é isso o que eu estou fazendo.  
_O meu livro diz fatias finas. E são livros iguais "Quatro Olhos", não acha que já está na hora de você aumentar o grau dos seus óculos?  
Harry o encarou pensando seriamente se lançava uma azaração de trava língua para fazer com que Malfoy ficasse calado. Mas resolveu que o estardalhaço que o sonserino faria não valeria a pena. Suspirou e disse:  
_Malfoy, eu tenho certeza que podemos conviver civilizadamente. Então, você segue o seu livro e eu sigo o meu.  
_Que parte "dos livros são iguais" você não entendeu Potter?  
Mas Harry já estava cansado e decidiu que ia ignorar o sonserino e continuar com o trabalho. Aparentemente Malfoy percebeu que não obteria resposta e deixou pra lá, apenas observando o trabalho do grifinório. Foi então que percebeu o quão aparentemente surrado o livro de Potter estava, e o quão rabiscado também.  
"Safado, alguém deve ter melhorado as poções do livro. Slughorn vive elogiando a mãe dele, será que é um velho livro dela? Mas eu o vi pegando o livro do armário comunitário. Bom, só tem um jeito de descobrir." Malfoy pensou  
O sonserino esperou ate que Harry estivesse distraído o suficiente com a poção e os ingredientes para chegar mais perto do moreno.  
Quando Harry se inclinou sobre o caldeirão para adicionar mais um ingrediente, Malfoy com uma agilidade impressionante escorregou a mão por debaixo da mesa e pegou o livro que Harry equilibrara sobre o colo escondido das vistas de Draco. A seqüência de acontecimentos resultantes foi um pandemônio.

Draco pegou o livro e mal teve tempo de se afastar exultante com a vitória quando uma mão que ele nunca reparara que poderia ser tão grande o puxou para trás pelos cabelos.  
Harry rodou os cabelos platinados e lisos de Malfoy em seus dedos e o trouxe com força para trás, o livro do príncipe mestiço jamais poderia ser visto pelo sonserino. Harry o jogou para trás e agarrou o livro para tomá-lo das mãos de Malfoy. Mas este segurou com força, impedindo o sucesso de Harry.  
Uma Luta feroz pelo livro sucedeu, e os dois combatentes nem sequer notaram os olhares estarrecidos de todos da sala sobre eles.  
Malfoy estava no chão, lutando contra a força que Harry fazia para tomar-lhe o livro quando com uma perna conseguiu dar um chute no joelho do grifinório fazendo com que ele tombasse. Mas Harry se desequilibrou para o lado errado, e ao invés de cair para trás, caiu sobre o sonserino.  
_Sai de cima de mim seu idiota!  
_Solta o meu livro Malfoy!  
Draco fez força e conseguiu inverter as posições. Agora era ele quem estava em cima do grifinório, sem, contudo, largar o livro em nenhum momento.  
_Me deixa ver o que você está seguindo Potter.  
_Sai fora Malfoy!  
Draco soltou o livro, e Harry por um segundo exultou, mas logo o impacto o fez perder o ar. Malfoy não soltara o livro porque desistira da luta, ele soltou para mudar de tática. Com as duas mãos unidas deu um soco no estômago do moreno tão forte que fez com que ele soltasse o livro enquanto tentava puxar o ar com força para os pulmões.  
Draco vibrou, dando um grito de vitória com o prêmio na mão. Enfim desmascaria a recém genialidade de Potter em Poções. Porém, Malfoy cantou vitória antes do tempo.

Ainda no chão, segurando o estômago, Harry levantou o pé e acertou Malfoy com vontade na virilha. A dupla adversária mal ouviu o eco de "ai" que a sala inteira murmurou devido ao golpe que Harry dera no sonserino.  
Malfoy se curvou de dor, e deixou que o livro escorregasse por seus dedos e fosse parar no chão, no que Harry mais do que depressa o resgatou. Mas Malfoy em meio a sua dor nas partes baixas, esbarrou no caldeirão em que estiveram trabalhando e este tombou fazendo um estrago na bancada, derretendo tudo o que estava pela frente. Quando atingiu os frascos de pó de chifre de unicórnio, a poção explodiu, lançando uma fumaça púrpura densa e altamente tóxica.  
A classe inteira entrou em pânico, e Slughorn que até então assistia a cena petrificado, saiu de seu torpor.  
_Todos para fora, é tóxica. Vai envenenar seus pulmões. Todos para fora!  
Todos correram para o corredor, tossindo e lacrimejando devido a fumaça. Harry e Draco foram os últimos a sair.  
A esta altura, a Profª Minerva já descera desabalada para as masmorras a fim de ver o motivo do barulho de explosão que escutara de seu escritório.  
_ Horácio, o que foi que aconteceu? Que acidente foi esse?  
_Cof... Cof ... Arroubo juvenil eu creio. Os jovens Malfoy e Potter se engalfinharam e a poção que preparavam foi derrubada resultando em reações diversas profª. Mas não se preocupe posso cuidar disso, cof ... cof.  
_Desculpe professor, mas já está na hora de Potter e Malfoy crescerem e pararem com essas atitudes infantis. Se me dá licença, vou cuidar dos dois eu mesma, como vice-diretora responsável. – dito isso, Minerva atravessou o mar de alunos e alcançou os responsáveis por toda a confusão.  
Sem dizer uma só palavra, mas com os lábios apertados sério, Minerva os arrastou para fora das masmorras ate seu escritório afim de resolver a rixa dos dois de uma vez por todas.

Harry e Draco não conseguiam escutar absolutamente nada do sermão quilométrico que a profª Minerva fazia. Eles escutavam de tempos em tempos as palavras "criancices", "atitude de homem", "rixa ridícula", "crescidos o suficiente", mas o que ambos só conseguiam pensar era na vingança que arquitetariam um contra o outro.  
Quando o discurso da professora mudou para "50 pontos a menos para cada um" e "Detenção", a atenção dos dois se voltou para a professora e ambos começaram a protestar contra o castigo exagerado.  
_ Silêncio, os dois. Eu estou falando sério aqui. Já chega! Vocês têm que aprender a conviver civilizadamente! E eu não quero mais nenhum piu. Vocês dois não estão no direito de reivindicar nada, detenção hoje às oito horas na Sala de Troféus. Agora saiam daqui! – Minerva terminou realmente zangada.  
Os dois rapazes saíram da sala sem se encararem e tomaram seus rumos sem sequer olhar um para o outro.  
Às oito horas daquele dia, Harry se dirigiu para a sala de troféus com as palavras de Hermione zunindo em seus ouvidos. "Eu te avisei que esse livro maldito ia te trazer encrenca, Harry. Eu te avisei. Imagina se o Malfoy pega o livro e descobre toda a sua recém genialidade em Poções? Você ia estar encrencado." Bom, ele não pegara o livro, e se dependesse de Harry, ele jamais chegaria perto do livro do príncipe novamente.  
Quando Harry virou um corredor, visualizou Malfoy em frente à porta da sala de troféus já esperando pela detenção. Ele se aproximou do loiro, mas manteve uma distância considerável. Não se falaram e nem se olharam. Tentaram ignorar a presença um do outro, mas sem muito sucesso, devido às olhadas furtivas que trocavam vez ou outra.  
A profª McGonagall chegou e abriu a porta da sala para eles. Quando todos já se encontravam na sala, ela estendeu a mão para os dois.  
_As varinhas, por favor. Vão lustrar os troféus no muque.  
_Sinceramente profª, um Malfoy não nasce para trabalhos manuais.  
_Mais uma palavra senhor Malfoy, e esta detenção se prolongará por um mês, todos os dias.  
De má vontade, Draco entregou a varinha e pegou o pano flanelado e o vidro com o líquido lustrador.  
Harry, já virara às costas aos dois e começara a trabalhar no troféu mais próximo de si. Estava acostumado a trabalhos daquele tipo, tivera muito dele na casa dos tios.  
_Vocês trabalharam por três horas, as 11 eu voltarei para confirmar o trabalho e devolver as varinhas. O que está esperando, senhor Malfoy? Ao trabalho! – A professora se virou e saiu da sala, fechando a porta.  
Draco olhou para a poeira reinante no local e se afastou o máximo que podia de Potter, indo ate o final da sala. Ele fingia que trabalhava. Enquanto Harry polira três troféus e um grande escudo de Serviços Prestados à escola, Malfoy não estava nem sequer na metade do primeiro troféu.  
De certo modo, Harry gostava daquele trabalho. Já que vazia com que ele limpasse a mente e conseguisse um momento de paz. E o fato de que o Malfoy quase não se movia do outro lado da sala ajudava em não distraí-lo com os movimentos do loiro.  
A certa altura, Malfoy já desistira, e se sentou em uma cadeira, com os pés apoiados em outra, decidido a quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo e partir para um de seus Hobbes preferidos: perturbar o santo Potter.  
_Então "quatro olhos", você lutou bravamente pelo livro. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada nessa sua genialidade e intuição divina em Poções, já que você nunca demonstrou talento algum com o Snape. O que tem naquele livro de especial?  
_Nada do seu interesse Malfoy. Por que você não está trabalhando?  
_Já disse. Malfoys não foram talhados para trabalhos manuais. Nascemos para dominar e dar ordens, então vou ficar aqui supervisionando o seu trabalho.  
_Malfoy, a detenção é de nós dois. Então acho melhor você parar com a frescuragem e começar a trabalhar. A profª Minerva vai saber que você não fez nada.  
_Você está limpando tudo rápido o suficiente para ela pensar que nós dois trabalhamos em uma velocidade razoável Potter. Continue assim, já disse, eu supervisiono. E trabalhe direito, estou vendo algumas manchas naquele troféu. Você não o poliu o suficiente.  
A paciência de Harry já estava por um fio. Como aquela doninha oxigenada tinha a petulância de lhe dizer aquelas palavras?  
_Malfoy, ou você trabalha ou fica de boca fechada. Não estou com paciência para escutar as suas merdas.  
_Uuuuhhh, pensa que me intimida Potter? Ora, por favor, me poupe. Você ganhou um belo murro hoje, então se não quiser ganhar outro, fique quietinho e me obedeça.  
Harry gargalhou.  
_Como você é engraçado Malfoy. Se bem me lembro o golpe que você recebeu foi pior que o que você me deu. Então abaixa a sua crista, que você não está em posição de contar vantagem em nada.  
_É claro que eu posso contar vantagem Potter. Sou mais bonito que você, mais engraçado, mais popular, mais charmoso, com certeza beijo muito melhor já que tenho um séqüito de fãs, enquanto você se contenta em comer a "Granger-frígida" e o Weasley. Sou puro-sangue, rico e perfeito. E você? Você não é nada Potter. É apenas alguém famoso por causa de uma cicatriz idiota, e burro o suficiente para precisar da ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim para fazer os trabalhos de casa, e de um livro velho, rabiscado, que deve ter pertencido a alguém muito mais inteligente que você. Ou pertencido a sua mãezinha morta, já que o velho Slug gosta tanto de falar dela. Ela deve ter sido uma grande piranha em seu tempo de escola não é? Ou seja, você não é capaz de fazer nada por si mesmo Potter. É um Zé Ninguém.

Harry que ficara até então estático como discurso do loiro, explodiu com uma ira fora do comum. Avançou sobre Draco com o punho fechado e preparado com um belo murro para quebrar a cara dele. Estava cego de ódio, quem ele pensava que era para lhe dizer tudo aquilo?  
Tudo bem que Harry sabia que não era o mais perfeito dos seres, mas com certeza Malfoy tinha muito mais defeitos que ele, e ainda tinha a cara de pau de se passar pelo todo poderoso. Definitivamente ele merecia apanhar, apanhar até ficar com aquele rostinho lindo desfigurado.  
Malfoy não foi rápido o suficiente, e quando percebeu a reação do moreno, não conseguiu se levantar da cadeira para fugir do murro que levou no rosto, bem abaixo do olho. Aquilo lhe renderia um belo roxo, com certeza.  
Harry já armava um novo soco quando Malfoy se desequilibrou e tropeçou na cadeira em sua tentativa de fuga e caiu de costas. Harry que já estava com o soco armado, se embolou nas pernas do sonserino e caiu, pela segunda vez no dia, sobre o loiro. Mas dessa vez o tombo completamente inesperado não lhe deu tempo de reação. Quando pensou em levar uma mão ao chão para evitar cair de cara, já era tarde. Seu rosto não bateu no chão de pedra, mas bateu contra o rosto do sonserino logo abaixo de si. Os lábios se uniram rápidos e quentes. Os olhos abertos dos dois rapazes demonstravam o completo assombro daquele ato inesperado.

O contato durou apenas três segundos, mas foi o suficiente para o estrago de uma vida inteira.

Com dificuldade, Harry ergueu e saiu de cima de Draco, sentando-se no chão com os olhos ainda arregalados de espanto. Malfoy o encarava em um misto de olhar assassino e atônito.  
Encaram-se fundo por um minuto inteiro. Completamente sem palavras, Harry tentou se levantar mas foi impedido pelo movimento brusco que o sonserino fez em sua direção. Quando Harry se preparou para receber o mesmo soco que ele havia dado no loiro, se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de dedos longos e finos em sua nuca o puxando para frente até que os lábios voltassem a se encontrar.  
Harry observou Draco de olhos fechados unir seus lábios aos dele e fazer pressão. Eram macios e surpreendentemente doces. Nenhum veneno saia daquela boca enquanto estava ocupada beijando.  
O contato inicial foi calmo e gentil, e a língua pequena e macia do loiro pedia passagem calmamente. Quando Harry o permitiu, o beijo foi faminto e alucinado.  
Malfoy tocava dos cabelos rebeldes do moreno, e fazia pressão em sua nuca o puxando para mais perto. Enquanto Harry correspondia vorazmente cada investida do Malfoy.  
"Filho da mãe! Realmente beija divinamente bem, esse desgraçado" era tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar.  
Draco inclinou o corpo sobre o de Harry, e deixou que o moreno tombasse para trás no chão de pedra. Deixou os cabelos rebeldes de Harry e levou suas mãos ate seus óculos, os retirando do caminho. Separou os lábios e beijou o rosto e os olhos do moreno, descendo pelo queijo e maxilar, e voltando a capturar com volúpia os lábios novamente.  
Harry explorava o corpo de Draco, passando a mão dos cabelos platinados até o cós da calça dele por baixo da blusa de uniforme.  
Nenhum dos dois acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, era muita loucura e ao mesmo tempo a saciação de um desejo a muito reprimido.  
Quando Draco levou a mão ate o cós da calça do moreno, exultou com o gemido que subiu pela garganta do grifinório. Sentiu o volume de Harry por sob o tecido da calça, volume que ele próprio já exibia por entre suas pernas. Estava desejoso de poder tocar e sentir toda aquela extensão quando um movimento no corredor do lado de fora da sala, chamou sua atenção.  
Estáticos, ambos olharam para a porta e se separaram na velocidade de um feitiço não verbal, quando perceberam que já devia ser 11 horas e a profª voltara para vistoriar o lugar.  
Minerva McGonagall parou sob o portal atônita com a cena a sua frente. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter se encontravam ofegantes e corados. O loiro exibia um hematoma recente sobre o olho, enquanto Harry sem óculos, tentava encontrá-lo no chão de pedra.  
Uma cadeira estava quebrada e a outra jogada no meio da sala. Rapidamente a professora fez o seu julgamento.  
_Eu pensei – ela iniciou sob uma calma falsa, que logo se desmoronou. – que já tinha explicado aos senhores que vocês deveriam aprender a conviver como dois adultos e civilizadamente. Mas pelo visto, me enganei em acreditar que vocês teriam maturidade para tanto. Um mês de detenção para os dois! A minha vontade é de acorrentá-los um ao outro para aprenderem a conviver educadamente, mas como não acho que tais métodos possam ser usados, os dois irão trabalhar todas as noites na biblioteca, recatalogando os livros restaurados pela Madame Pince. Ficarão sozinhos na Biblioteca e se vocês não se comportarem os levarei diretamente ao Diretor. Peguem suas varinhas e saiam daqui.  
Rapidamente os dois pegaram as varinhas estendidas pela professora e saíram pelo corredor, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra. Quando o momento de se separarem chegou, e Harry subiria para a torre da Grifinoria e Draco desceria às masmorras, ambos se olharam e coraram sob a lembrança do acontecido.  
_Bom, um mês de detenção Potter. Te vejo na biblioteca. – o loiro disse e saiu sem esperar resposta.  
"Um mês na biblioteca com o Malfoy- isso não vai prestar. Bom, ao menos lá teremos mais privacidade" – Harry pensou enquanto caminhava para o seu salão comunal.  
Ao chegar no quadro da mulher gorda, tocou de leve os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu com a lembrança e ignorou a pergunta curiosa de Hermione sobre o motivo do sorriso doce que ele carregava.

**N/A**: caracaaaaa, escrita em tempo Record. Dedico ela à Monikinha, amore que me salva nas horas mais estranhas, e a Ly que me ajudou com algumas idéias. Amo Vocês Amores . Está ai a minha 1ª Drarry. Sentei para escrever uma Sirius/bella para este Chall, mas acabei enveredando para Drarry ,já que eles são grandes inimigos no universo HP. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem. Bjussss


End file.
